


(Your Voice) Comfort Me In The Dark

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Dialogue, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Uber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:i’m scared to walk home in the dark and its really late so i called a random number and got you au - i honestly don't know why anyone would do that, but please write it for klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Your Voice) Comfort Me In The Dark

Why.

That’s the question going in circles around Blaine’s mind as he walks away from the library.

Why did he stay so late.

Why didn’t he work on his essay earlier.

Why in the seven rings of Hell did he think that it was a good idea to walk home after spending so long in the library working on European myths and their translation into musicals in the States.

Why.

Now he has all these myths, monsters and legends running over his mind, and the wind is howling in the trees, and oh my God is that a -- no Blaine that’s just a pidgeon.

Needless to say, Blaine is freaking out.

That, and at that time of the night, you never know how people are going to behave.

Maybe if he pretends to be on the phone, whatever is lurking in the shadows will leave him alone.

Yeah, good plan.

Except that he feels very small, all of a sudden, and he kind of needs someone to tell him that it’s going to be okay.

* * *

 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Blaine goes through his contact list as he walks faster now.

He’s not about to call his parents, that would be just a tad too over dramatic, even for him.

He could call Cooper, but right now, given his mindset, Blaine cannot guarantee that he won’t cry if Cooper doesn’t pick up, and given his brother’s past record--

Yeah, not Cooper.

Blaine goes through his classmates--just seeing their names is helping to calm him down, and he’s grateful for the class’s representative for suggesting that they all exchange phone numbers in case of an emergency, to keep a steady chain of information.

Oh, the class’s representative.

 _Kurt_.

Now there’s an idea.

If anyone can understand why Blaine is feeling uneasy, it’s the tall, strong, brave man who has taken the lead of the class and who has come back to school with bruises over his face because of a gay bashing.

Yes, Blaine reasons, Kurt is the right person to call to feel more confident.

And that has nothing to do with Blaine’s pachydermic crush on his classmate.

“ _Hello_?”

“Hi Kurt.”

_“Blaine? Is everything okay?”_

Blaine looks around, and the streetlamp ahead of him sizzles and turns off. Shit.

“Hum …”

_“What’s going on?”_

Kurt’s sleepiness apparently goes away as worry takes over his voice.

“It’s nothing, really,” Blaine says, focusing on Kurt’s voice and Kurt’s calm breathing over the phone, “I just left the school library and I have to walk home and I--oh, this sounds ridiculous.”

_“You feel anxious about the horrors that wait in the dark?”_

There is something like a smile in Kurt’s voice, and that takes a weight off Blaine’s chest.

“Precisely.”

“ _Alright, Blaine_ ,” Kurt says slowly, before being interrupted by a small--if adorable--yawn. “ _Do you have any Internet on your phone?_ ”

“Yep.”

_“Perfect. I’m going to send you a text with a link for[Uber](http://lustofthe-mind.tumblr.com/post/130177449718), and you’re going to get a free car.”_

“Oh, Kurt, you don’t have to do that,” Blaine protests, but Kurt tuts him quiet.

_“You can repay me by being bright and alive in class tomorrow, deal?”_

Blaine feels his lips stretch into a small smile. “Deal.”

_“Good. Text me when you’re home, okay?”_

“Promise.”

_“Good night Blaine--and I’m glad you called me.”_

“I’m glad I called you too. Good night Kurt.”

Not even a minute after hanging up, Kurt sends him the link for a free car, and Blaine is in the safe car less than fifteen minutes later.

He doesn’t forget to send a text, but Blaine wants to thank Kurt properly.

How can he do that?

Get him a present? Nah, that would be too weird--besides, what do you offer to a guy you’re crushing on without making it obvious?

No, Blaine needs to make it a helpful present, something that would show his appreciation and maybe, just maybe, give Kurt a positive impression that would lead to them getting closer and--

 _Coffee_.

Blaine looks up, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth with blue foam all around his lips.

That’s it! He needs to go in the morning to get Kurt a cup of coffee, and hopefully, Kurt will want to have many more of those.

\---

Kurt is still holding his phone as he falls back to sleep.

He knew that it was a good idea to get all of his classmates’ phone numbers.

\---

Blaine finds Kurt easily, with twenty minutes to go before the class starts.

“Blaine!” Kurt exclaims, closing his notebook hurriedly. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you,” Blaine replies, trying to block the way some of their classmates apparently heard the exchange and are already whispering to each other. “Here, a more proper thanking,” he adds, handing Kurt the cup of mocha he bought earlier. “I ordered it in extra hot, to make sure it would be to your liking.”

Kurt takes the cup, head tilted to the side, and sniffs its content before looking back at Blaine, eyes widening noticeably.

“You--you know my coffee order?”

There is awe in his voice, and Blaine feels himself blushing. “I--uh, I remembered when you brought mocha for everybody during the last sit-in, so … um … yeah, I do, I guess?”

Kurt doesn’t say anything, taking a sip of his coffee, but there is a pink hue covering his cheeks that, Blaine assumes, has nothing to do with the heat of the drink.

“I’m really glad you called me last night,” Kurt says softly, and Blaine hides behind his own cup. “But why did you decide to call me?”

“I was looking for someone in my contact list I trusted,” Blaine replies, deciding there and then that honesty is the only viable option, “and when I saw your name on my screen, all I could think was ‘ _There you are_ ’.”

“Oh.”

“And calling you gave me the excuse to hear your voice,” Blaine adds because in for a penny, in for a Scrooge McDuck’s pool of pound, right?

Kurt’s smile turns slightly smirky at that. “Because you like my voice so much?”

“You have no idea.”

Kurt’s smirk dissolves into a shy smile and he looks down before turning his head back to Blaine. “Good to know,” he says finally and Blaine smiles back at him.

“We should get ready,” Blaine says, noticing that more students are getting in--and that almost all of them are staring unabashedly at them.

“I thought we were,” Kurt replies with a wink before sitting down, patting the chair next to his with a pointed look.

Well, that’s a very good start, Blaine thinks as he does sit down--especially if Kurt finds his backside so interesting he almost knocked himself with his empty cup.


End file.
